Families
by Princess Zathura
Summary: Basically, the Host Club chooses a school at random in the US and visit offering a scholarship to one of a group of preselected students. These students, representing every social group/class in the school all want it, but some would be giving up too much
1. Summary and Prologue

**Summary**

_The Hosts from Ouran are travelling abroad to a random school where they will spend a week with a few specially choosen students, debating on who will win the scholarship to travel back to Japan and attend Ouran for high school. While working on their "mission", they meet a group of teens who are much like themselves. Creating their own family in order to make up for their problems. But, this family is quickly falling apart._

_One of the candidates, a clever girl who seems to work harder than anyone, and appears to want the scholarship more than anyone, is the center of this struggling family and the only one holding it together. Join the Host Club as they meet the members of this new "family" and rethink their decisions as they see the truth behind all of these academic students. Who will they pick? Only time will tell._

* * *

**Prologue**

Such apprehension, such excitement! Everyone remembers this feeling. It's the feeling that one gets when they know that something ongoing is finally coming to an end. This feeling applies to the inevitable, and it is this feeling that students experience several times per year. Breaks from school are every child's dream day, but as those children age, these breaks become less of a mere dream, and more of a holiday. A new Independence Day for students, a day of liberation.

In the majority of American public schools, there is a certain break in particular which students look forward to and parents and guardians seem to dread the most. The three-month liberation most can recognize by only one word.

**_Summer_**


	2. The End is Nigh

**Hehe, people seem to like my idea, so I guess I'll start the story then!**

**Disclaimer: ... I basically own everything in this chapter except my friends and my teacher... they own themselves.**

* * *

"What time is it? Summer time! It's our vacation!"

"Michael, I love you and all (in a non freaky, best friends kind of way), but your constant breaking into song is giving me a freakin' migraine!" A girl shouted over to another, shorter tomboy, Michael. While her friend's singing continuously drew attention to them, it was her bright red highlights that kept this attention as well her 'Michael's' blue ones.

"Just say the magic word and I'll stop!" 'Michael' sang, continuing with her High School Musical 2 moment. The first girl groaned in annoyance, an emotion not unfamiliar to her while dealing with a certain blue-haired girl.

"Will you PLEASE shut the-"

"Alright, alright, I'm here. Waddya'll want?" The room went silent as the teacher strode into the room, late as always.

"What? What did I do?" Said teacher questioned. No one spoke. "Say something! What do you all want? Why are you all in my classroom?" The man plopped down in a swivel chair, twirling and rolling half way across the room. A random girl in the front of the room raised her hand. Not waiting to be called on before speaking, she shouted her response across the room,

"We're here to learn, Mr. Roni!" The teacher stopped himself before he ran into a table and wheeled himself back to the front of his classroom. He leaned forward and examined the class thoroughly,

"Well then," he began, "learn." A murmuring wave of confusion briefly engulfed the room before dying back down to a restless whisper.

"Learn anything yet?" Mr. Roni asked, tapping his food to an imaginary beat.

"You mean besides the fact that you're insane?" The girl from before whispered loud enough for only her friends to hear.

"Mr. Roni, you're supposed to be teaching us!" Another girl shouted. The teacher stood in mock surprise,

"I am, am I?"

"Yes!" The majority of the class chorused, while others merely nodded.

"Well then, let's start. Oh, and will that nice patriotic trio in the back please take their seats?" The two tomboys plus their friend all sat down, the red haired one muttering, 'we have names…'

"In order, please." The girls looked up at him, confused until he commanded them all to stand.

"Miss Robbins, on the right." The red-haired girl moved to the right. "No, I mean your other right!" She moved to the left. "All of the way." She moved over one more seat. "Good, now Miss Moreno, sit next to her." Another girl moved. "Perfect, now Miss Knitt, sit." The blue-haired girl sat.

"And the point of this was…?" The Robbins girl asked, even more annoyed than before. Mr. Roni pointed to her with a meter stick,

"Your hair, Miss Robbins. I like things in a specific order, in this case, red, white, then blue." The Knitt child, 'Michael' as she was called, was the only one who laughed.

"What about primary colors? I prefer yellow, red, then blue."

"And no one cares." The class laughed at this. "It's so quiet in here… Please, will someone tell me what class is this again?"

"Social studies!" Chorused the half of the class that still cared at this point.

"Exactly as I thought!" The teacher yelled, slamming his fist down on a random desk in the front row, effectively giving several students heart attacks.

"What? Are you in the wrong room?" A boy snickered from a back corner. So enticed with trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with their teachers, the rest of the class ignored him.

"What are you waiting for?"

'What?" The collective thought of the students in the room.

"Study being social. Talk!" Everyone was silent for a moment before a low roar of conversation arose.

Mr. Roni stood from the chair, satisfied with himself for successfully scaring the living daylights out of his students, but as he made his way to his desk, his brow began to wrinkle with worry. He had to nominate a student by the end of the day. Of course he'd had weeks to do so. The staff had been notified over a month before, but of course, being the lazy old man that he was, he'd decided to put if off until the last minute.

This was a tough decision. That he was sure he knew. Bradley had chosen the O'Brian kid; Karen had picked the Shuckerman girl… All of the straight 'A' students were picked over by the rest of the staff.

"I guess I can make due with second best," he spoke aloud, turning to check the grades of the students in hiss current class. After five minutes, he'd narrowed his choices down to three students. Two too many, he thought to himself. He had to come up with a challenging and educated way to chose between those three…

"Williams!" He called out the surname of a random student, his personal favorite to pick on.

"Aw man! I'll get rid of it…" Said student whined.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you weren't going to- … Never mind."

"Whatever, brat. Pick a number between one and three."

"Huh? … Two I guess…?" Poor boy was confused, but that wasn't the teacher's problem. Student number two was…

"Miss Robbins!"


	3. Choosen

Oooh, an update! One of the few!

Disclaimer: My friends own themselves.

* * *

"Whatever happened, I _swear_ I didn't do it!" The room went silent.

"I'm sure you didn't, Miss Robbins, and Mr. Williams, this is the second time I've caught you chewing gum in my class this week. Have fun down in the office." Several children snickered as this was nearly the twelfth he'd been caught.

"… So, what'd I do?" The girl questioned, confused as to why her name had been called.

"Didn't you just state that you didn't do it? But if you're asking me what you did, t6hen that would mean that you did something, probably multiple things and you're asking me which one I've caught you for." The teacher said, putting his psychology classes to good use.

"Mr. Roni, stop trying to play with my mind and just tell me what you want." Mr. Roni nodded, she was the slightest bit clever to say the least, but probably didn't know the meaning of the words 'discipline' and 'respect'.

"Come here, please." He said, politely. The girl, knowing she really didn't have a choice, reluctantly complied. She arose from her seat and made her way through the maze of desks to the front of the room where Mr. Roni seized her arm and dragged her over to a corner to talk.

By the time the Robbins girl had returned to her seat, class was almost over and the bell was about to ring.

"What was that all about, Alyssa?" Her friend with 'white' highlights, the Moreno girl, Natalia, asked, somewhat uninterested.

"I'll… I'll tell you at lunch…" Alyssa said, lost in the information that she had just acquired.

"Hm?" Natalia looked up at her dazed friend who just picked up her things and seemingly drifted out of the door just as the loud chime of the bell came.

The next period flew by for Miss Alyssa Marie Robbins. She sat in her desk, daydreaming during her English class, and she would quietly float down the halls, completing her daily routine, lost in her thoughts.

"Lyss… Lyssa…Lisa-chan… WAKE UP!!!!!! EARTH TO ALYSSA!!" Alyssa swatted her friend's hand away from her face and gave her the most menacing glare that she could muster.

"Welcome back to Earth, Wendy, we missed you. How was your trip, care to share?"

"What do you want, Michael?" She asked, unamused.

"A cookie." The blunette answered truthfully.

"¡Alyssa! ¿Que tal?" The girl turned to see Natalia yelling from across the table.

"… Wha?" She blinked, confused.

"What happened in Social Studies?"

"Oh… That… Mr. Roni just told me something… weird…"

"Like?"

"Well, you know that foreign thing that's gonna happen in a few days?"

"Well THAT sure is specific. What are you talking about?"

Alyssa put her head down on the table,

"Mother Sarah, please explain." She groaned to her nearby friend.

"Oh, of course. Some scours from some foreign school are coming to check out some of the gifted kids here and five of them are going to attend whatever high school the scouts are from." She explained, knowingly.

"Basically," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, so what does this have to do with you?"

"Wow, you're nice."

"What? It's not as of you were nominated, were you?" Alyssa brought her head up to stare at her.

"You were?!"

"You're really nice to me, ya know that?" Alyssa murmured sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry! But by who?"

"Mr. Roni."

"No fair!" Sarah cried.

"What are you talking about? You don't even have him!"

"SO? That doesn't mean I can't still be disappointed and protest!" Sarah sulked, while Alyssa just stared at her,

"You completely fail as a mom, ya know that?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"No, no I don't. I'm just humoring you."

"What was that?"

Alyssa sighed,

"Nothing, Mom."

"I thought so." Sarah flipped her long blonde hair away from her face and glared at Alyssa with everything she could muster.

"Not gonna work today. Not in the mood." Alyssa murmured, Sarah just continued to glare until finally, Alyssa turned away from her.

"Anyway!" Natalia cried, sensing the tension between the two.

"Does this mean that you'll be leaving us, Mother?" Michael asked, tearfully. Alyssa blinked, staring at her 'child' before she melted,

"Non, Michael-kun, I could never leave you!" She cried dramatically, purposefully mixing French with Japanese.

"Oh Mother, I'm so glad for you!" (Note: That was the actual dialogue in the play and now she says that all the time) The smaller girl recited, throwing her arms around her "mother's" neck.

"Gag me." Another girl groaned, rolling her eyes and moving to the other side of the table.

"I'd be happy to do more than just that, Abs." Alyssa said, releasing her friend.

"Oh what kind of 'things' are you talking about?" Another girl, another Alyssa asked, suggestively.

"CAN IT MITCHEL!" 'Michael' yelled.

"Thanks Scout."

"No prob."

"But why you?" Abby 'Abs' asked, bored.

"Does it really matter? I'd probably be nominated to represent the Art Club anyway, seeing as I'm the only eighth grader. You know how the clubs are choosing people to show the scouts around?"

"Maybe I'll volunteer for the Tech Club." Scout said, grinning.

"Drama Club." Sarah said, sighing.

"I guess I'll do Book Club…" Abby said, reluctantly.

"Perfect! So then it's settled!"

"WAIT! What about me?" The "other" Alyssa asked, "I'm not in any clubs, neither is Tinker Bell!"

"Your guys' problem." Alyssa stated, gathering her things. "We have less than a month left, guys. Let's make the most of it." She spoke as the bell rang.


End file.
